Another Xros Wars
by TerrierLee
Summary: If Tsurugi Zenjirou and Hinomoto Akari were not around, would the events of Xros Wars still happen?


The Digital World is in chaos. The evil Bagra Army taking control of the 108 Zones. Alliances and betrayals around every turn as Generals fight against Generals.

But this is not the story of Digimon Xros Wars.

While this war is breaking out, in the Real World, humans are unaware of the fighting, only wondering why the traffic lights are on the fritz.

* * *

At a local high school, shouts and cheers were heard as a basketball match was underway. One child, a boy about 12 years old, was active on the court, dribbling faster than the eye could see. The time on the scoreboard was counting down, the final basket going to the winning team. With a jump and a multiple spin in mid-air, the young boy made a fake shoot, passing the ball to another player. Once his teammate got the ball, he made a clear shot to the basket.

The scores were shown: 32-33.

The crowd watching gave a loud cheer as the players of each team met at the middle of the court, the referee announcing the score.

"Shinonome East Middle School wins 33 to 32." He raised a hand over the winning team, "Bow!"

The two teams bowed at each other, though one could tell that the losing team was sad about the loss.

"Thank you for the game!"

The two teams turned away from each other, the winning team raising their arms in happiness.

"Thanks, Taiki!" #7 grinned. "Now we can go to the second round!"

The young boy, Taiki, smiled back, "The old bait and switch worked like a charm." He reached up, folding his arms behind his head, "I guess I did pretty good, for a beginner." The sweat over his brow dripped down his cheek.

They made their way to the water cooler, #5 walking a bit ahead, "Beginner? I thought you had at least a little experience."

Taiki stopped, lowering his arms, "Nope, none!" He gestured to #7, "It was only four days ago when Kengo came begging me to help!" He lifted up another arm, as if to shrug, "I just practiced dribbling and passing for all I was worth." Closing his eyes, he crossed his arms behind his head again, "But, what a relief! I'm glad we… pulled it off…" He leaned forward, not realizing it as he started to fall forward.

#7, Kengo, reached out to catch him. "Taiki!"

The other members of the basketball team jumped to the rescue, saving Taiki from a nasty fall. Through their combined efforts, they brought him to the nurse's office, where he was left to sleep his exhaustion off.

While this accident was avoided, elsewhere in the city, more electrical disturbances were happening, involving a car getting trapped inside of a building.

* * *

A small melody rang through the streets, going unheard by the masses. The source of the tune was a small red creature, who was struggling to stay alive. No matter how hard he tried, no one heard his song.

* * *

In a neighboring town, a young girl by the name of Hinomoto Akari was minding her own business, not aware of the disaster about to happen in Koto Ward, Shinonome.

* * *

In other neighboring town of a neighboring town, a young boy called Tsurugi Zenjirou was on his way to a kendo match, his bag hung over his shoulder. He was sure he would win the day's match. He had been practicing all month.

Of course, he had no idea what dangers were coming to the world.

* * *

Amongst all the destruction in the Digital World, a blond boy stood surveying the damage. Behind him, a blue-ish dinosaur and mechanical bird waited for their orders. A fierce fire could be seen in the boy's eyes.

Near the blond, a young brunette watched silently behind a tree, gripping a device in one hand, while holding up a small monitor-like creature.

But they were not the only humans in the Digital World. In another section of the Digital World, in a large dark castle, another human sat, an evil grin across his face.

This world will work, everything was just a game after all.

* * *

It was true, this was not the story of Digimon Xros Wars.

Because Taiki never went to the Digital World.


End file.
